Traditionally, merchant return processes can be difficult to navigate for the consumer. Inasmuch, the process can even deter some consumers from returning products. Consumers must usually spend time to drive to a merchant, wait in line, and attempt to locate new comparable products to substitute for the return. Inasmuch, the consumer may find that in many instances the present return process is not worth the inconvenience. To this extent, a need exist for a system that increases the efficiency of the sales return process on the merchant end. A system as such may pre-process sales returns prior to the consumer arriving at the merchant store or without the need for a consumer to be physically present in order to return a product. In this way, many of the issues associated with sales returns may be removed, thus increasing customer satisfaction.